Armed and Dangerous
by ilovetvalot
Summary: When Spencer must undergo his yearly qualifications with his gun, Rossi finds a creative way of helping him practice. Reid/Rossi established romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: We're excited to announce our Round 3 of our Fanfic Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The __**Dealer's Choice August Challenge**__ is a great way to stretch your writing muscles! Simply suggest a pairing from the seven main Criminal Minds characters and list three different things to include in the story. (Example: You request Hotch/Emily and your prompts are a starry night, a cashmere blanket and a bottle of Merlot.) Your suggestion will be assigned to another author, and you'll receive a similar suggestion. Your final story must include your assigned pairing and must include at least two of the three prompts you were given in some capacity. Stories can be short or long, romantic or friendship, angst or humor…and anything else in between! Sign ups will continue through August 2, assignments will be given on August 3, and stories are due by August 31! Please visit the forum or shoot us a PM if you are interested in participating. We'd love to have you! And please visit the forum to read our latest interviews with the lovely KricketWilliams and the talented Ahmoselnarus! ! Also, we have began a discussion thread for our fellow author, Angel N Darkness, who was in a serious car accident on Sunday. Please say a prayer for her hasty recovery and visit the thread to leave your best wishes. Updates on her condition will be posted there as we receive them._

**Armed and Dangerous**

**Chapter One**

"I don't want to," Spencer Reid declared stubbornly, refusing to look at his colleague and clandestine lover as he stood leaning his hip against the corner of his desk. "I still have a little less than a month, Agent Rossi," he declared, reverting to cool professionalism in an effort to dissuade the older man from his current course of determined action.

"Putting it off isn't going to make it any easier, Reid," Dave stated evenly, mindful of the full bullpen around them, his voice neutral but firm. "Besides, I have time right now, and Hotch gave us the rest of the afternoon off."

"I'm completing a profile for the San Antonio PD," Reid said quickly, trying to avoid the inevitable, tapping the open file on his desk for emphasis.

"You're profiling a candidate for police chief, not a serial killer, Spencer," Dave said, lowering his voice as he narrowed his eyes. "It can wait."

"But…"

"Get your coat and gun, Reid," Dave replied firmly. Seeing the flash of defiance in the younger man's eyes, he shook his head. "Consider it an order from a superior," Rossi grinned, letting his tone relax for a moment. "I'll meet you outside in five," he murmured, patting the young genius's stiffened shoulder as he walked toward his office.

Suppressing a chuckle at the young agent's belligerent expression, Dave ambled toward the elevator, confident Reid would follow. While the other man might put up a token resistance, Dave knew he was nothing if not a dutiful employee. And if it had been deemed necessary for him to spend the afternoon in target practice, training for his qualifications, that's exactly what Spencer Reid would do.

Minutes later as Reid followed the elder agent onto the empty elevator, he glared at Rossi sullenly. "Did you draw the short stick or something?" he asked with a delicious pout to his lips. "I thought it was Morgan's turn to help me this year."

"I thought you might enjoy an afternoon alone together, Spencer," Rossi said, keeping his voice low despite the empty car. For all he knew, Penelope Garcia had managed to develop a method to permanently record their every utterance, no matter what their locations might be.

"And normally, you know I'd jump at the chance," Reid returned, frowning as Dave hit the "P" for parking garage. "But this isn't exactly going to be a fun experience for either of us, Dave, or haven't you talked to any of my former shooting tutors? And why are we going to the parking deck? The firing range is on Lower Level One."

Lifting his lips in a half-smile at the barrage of questions, Rossi shook his head. "You and I are going to try something a little different this afternoon. And, before you comment, let's just say my methods aren't exactly Bureau sanctioned."

Listening to Dave's deceptively calm voice, Spencer flashed him a questioning look, well aware of the devious twists and turns that the other man's mind was capable of.

"Don't worry," Rossi assured him smoothly. Taking a half step closer to the younger man, he said smoothly, his voice like velvet, "I'm fairly certain you'll approve of my unique technique."

"I usually do," Reid murmured, blushing slightly at Dave's innuendo. "But I don't think you're quite aware of the challenge you're facing here."

"You know me, Reid," Dave returned easily, wriggling his eyebrows. "I thrive on a good challenge," he whispered, lightly trailing a hand down the other man's back as the elevator dinged their arrival. Dropping his hand away quickly as they stepped into the echoing garage, he nodded toward his parked SUV. "Get in."

Fastening his seatbelt automatically as he climbed into the passenger side of the deluxe SUV, Reid offered Dave's impassive face a sidelong glance. And much as he'd expected, it revealed nothing. Even after months of sharing the larger-than-life David Rossi's bed, Spencer was no closer than he'd ever been to understanding the intricacy that was his lover's psyche. Knew him, indeed, Reid mentally snorted.

Although, he silently admitted, there were a few things he was certain of regarding his relationship with the elder agent. First, and most important, was that the other man loved him. Dave had to...no one had ever taken the time to get to know the real him...that person that he refused to show the rest of the world. And, Dave had. They'd spent long painstaking hours talking about Reid's childhood, his mother's illness, his endless insecurities. And Dave had met every worry he'd had with a gentle assurance, never making light of his concerns, no matter how trivial they seemed.

But, Spencer had not truly understood how much the other man cared until just the previous month when they'd nearly been found exchanging a passionate kiss in the parking deck of the Federal Building. After nearly three weeks apart while Dave had been away on his book tour, both had been ravenous for each other and had embraced in the darkened garage before either man had considered the consequences. And when the elevator doors had opened, bathing them in a dim glow as a couple of agents from Cybercrime had stepped off, he'd been beside himself with worry. But, Dave had ignored the curious looks from the two men, shrugging the near miss off with a grin. Of course, Spencer hadn't been nearly so lackadaisical regarding the event. And that was when Dave had calmly informed him that if the incident created a problem, he'd leave the Bureau before giving him up.

Spencer Reid had known beyond any doubt then just how serious David Rossi was about their relationship.

Which was why, while he was annoyed with the other man, he couldn't truly be angry with him. Love had made him into a simpering fool. And he wasn't at all happy about it.

"Don't pout, Spencer," Dave chided, aiming their vehicle toward his cabin at Little Creek. "This is a necessary evil in your world. And part of my job as the man that loves you is to help make you as safe as I can possibly make you. That means learning to use your gun."

"I KNOW how to use my gun, Dave," Spencer ground out, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. "I've been doing it for a few years now," he added spitefully.

"Fine," Dave returned patiently. "Let's say, you need to learn how to more proficiently fire your weapon."

"You weren't complaining about my weapon last night," Spence grumbled under his breath, stretching his long legs out. "I don't recall any misfires."

"You know what I mean," Dave admonished, slapping Reid's thigh sharply. "And behave yourself. We're on official business here."

"Yeah, you're officially being a pain in my butt...all compliments of the Bureau. I'm thrilled," Spence said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You know, I was going to tell you how I'd figured out a way to make this an enjoyable experience for both of us," Dave drawled mysteriously. "But, since you're in whiny brat mode, I think I'll let you wonder," Dave added with a slight edge to his voice.

"Dave, you could strip naked in a cornfield while teaching me...I'm still not going to look forward to this experience," Spencer warned him, leaning his head back against the leather headrest and closing his eyes.

"Very daring, Spence, issuing another challenge," Dave murmured, dark eyes flashing as he watched the road. "I'll have to see what kind of suitable punishment I can devise in repayment for the insult."

And eyes popping open at the dark, silky timbre of Dave's voice, Spencer Reid realized that he just might have bitten off more than he could chew.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: We're excited to announce our Round 3 of our Fanfic Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The __**Dealer's Choice August Challenge**__ is a great way to stretch your writing muscles! Please see the forum for further details. We'd love to have you! And please visit the forum to read our latest interview with the simply amazing __**JWynn**__! And, please remember our fellow author,__** Angel N Darkness**__, who was in a serious car accident on Sunday. Visit the discussion thread to leave your best wishes. Updates on her condition will be posted there as we receive them. We've also added two new discussion threads, __**"Let's Play, "Name**__**Your Beta""**__ for those of you that want to publicly recognize and recommend your beta and __**"Chit Chat with the Authors"**__ for those that have questions related to writing and Criminal Minds fanfiction. Please drop by and check it out. And finally, for those of you that wish to see a different side of talented actress __**Kirsten Vangsness**__, please visit __**www. vampiremob. com**__ (delete the spaces) to see her portray the anti-Garcia on a new webisode series_

**Armed & Dangerous**

**Chapter Two**

After twenty minutes fraught with tense silence, Reid finally shot sidelong glance across the cab of the truck. "Why?" he asked simply, looking for answers on the other man's face.

"Why, what?" Rossi returned evenly, expertly turning the vehicle onto the gravel road leading to his hunting cabin.

"Why are you so insistent that you be the one that helps me do this?" Reid clarified, nervously pulling at a loose thread in his trousers, the string kinking underneath his touch.

"Better question, why are YOU so hesitant that I be the one that helps you?" Dave countered, braking to a stop in front of the sprawling structure that he benignly called a cabin.

Sighing heavily as he studiously ignored Dave's probing question, Reid reached for the passenger door, swinging it open and stepping into the bright, cool sunshine.

"Hey," Dave said sharply, quickly getting out of his side of the SUV and crossing to Spencer's side just as reached the weathered wooden steps. Grabbing his lover's sleeve as he turned toward the familiar cabin where they'd spent so many wonderful nights together, he ordered, "Don't walk away from me. Explain to me why this is upsetting you so much."

Pulling away from Dave's gentle grip, Spence shook his head as he frowned at the older man. "I asked you a question first," he declared petulantly, crossing his thin arms over his chest in defiance, his stance almost child-like.

"Damn it, Spence," Rossi growled, running an impatient hand through his hair, shaking his head as he watched the younger man literally square his shoulders. "Fine! You want to know why this is important to me?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't," Reid replied, his eyes flashing darkly at Dave's terse tone.

Breathing deeply, Dave leaned against the railing of the deck they now stood on. "Okay, Doc. I'll give it to you straight. Have you ever noticed the disparity between our ages, Spencer?" Dave asked quietly, watching the younger man's face tighten, the sunlight highlighting each nuance with golden brilliance.

"I don't really spend a lot of time thinking about it," Reid shrugged, his shoulders hunching slightly in physical protection. "But if you give me some stupid explanation about how you're older and wiser, I'm going to be forced to note the disparities in our IQs."

Lips twitching quickly at the sullen man's aggrieved voice, Rossi shook his head. "Not where I'm going with my explanation, Spencer."

"Then where ARE you going, Dave?" Spencer asked, his voice clipped as a gust of wind blew over them.

"I'm twenty-five years older than you, Reid," Rossi began.

"Glad to know that you can still perform simple mathematics in spite of your advanced condition," Spencer grumbled, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Is there A POINT to this?" he sniped.

"Would you just shut up and hear me out?" Dave growled, giving Spencer a stern look that effectively quelled whatever the other man had been about to say. "I want to do this because I won't be around forever, damn it!" Seeing his young lover's eyes dilate, he quickly amended, "On the job...I won't be on the job forever, Doc," His tone softening, he assured his younger partner, "YOU'VE got me until they shove my ass in a wood box and plant it in the ground."

"You shouldn't...don't talk about that," Reid stuttered, grabbing the wooden railing for support as he blinked rapidly, his eyes filling with unexpected tears as a barren life without David Rossi in it flashed in his mind. THAT was something he definitely wasn't prepared to think about today.

"Hey," Dave whispered, taking a step closer to the tense man in front of him. Watching as the young genius dropped his gaze to stare sightlessly at the planks beneath their feet, Dave easily tilted Reid's chin as he soothed, "I'm not going anywhere, Doc. I just want to know that when I finally DO retire again, I've made sure you're a lethal weapon with that gun of yours. Right now, when we're on apprehensions, I know that I'm at your back. But when I'm back to writing full-time, I don't want to have to worry."

"But..."

"But nothing. In the fall of my life, I finally found my soul mate, Spencer. You've done what three goddamned wives never managed to do. You've made me care about somebody else more than I care about myself. And this is the consequence. You now have to deal with an over-age bully determined to see you as safe as possible. I want you armed and dangerous...locked and loaded..."

"Please stop," Spencer groaned, rolling his shoulders in protest. "Those analogies are giving me heartburn," he grumbled, finally staring into Dave's deep eyes. "I get it. I don't like it. I don't want to think about it. But I understand your motivation."

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't give a damn, Spencer," Rossi reminded the younger man gently, slipping his fingers through now-shorter strands of hair that still framed his lover's face.

"I know," Reid sighed, allowing Dave to pull his slighter body against his hard frame and snuggling close. "Your methods need work though. And your presentation of a persuasive argument left a lot to be desired."

"Everybody's a critic," Dave smiled against Reid's temple, pressing a kiss to the flesh reverently. "Besides," he whispered against his lover's ear, "I truly believe that you'll enjoy this afternoon's shooting tutorial. I've worked out quite the reward system."

"I seriously doubt that," Reid muttered against Dave's warm neck, catching his breath as the elder man nipped his ear in warning. Shifting in Dave's arms, he pressed his hips to Rossi's and murmured, "I can think of much more productive ways to spend this afternoon. Come inside with me and I'll show you." Brushing a light kiss to Rossi's lips, the touch no more than the caress of a butterfly's wings, he whispered, "You know you want to."

"I do...and we'll go inside eventually," Dave rumbled, his grip tightening. "After we go out to the practice range," he added, pinching Spencer's ass through his cotton slacks.

"You're relentless," Spence groaned, dropping his head back to Dave's neck, his eyelashes fluttering against the surprisingly soft skin.

"You knew that before we got involved," Dave grinned unapologetically, nudging Spencer's head back up to take possession of the younger man's lips. Kissing him thoroughly, Dave grinned as he felt the younger man melt against him, finally relaxing fully for the first time since their arrival. Finally pulling back, he whispered, "Feel better?"

"I guess so," Reid mumbled, reluctantly taking a step back. "And since you're so determined, I guess we better get started," he muttered, turning toward the steps leading down the path to the practice range.

"Not so fast," Dave said, snagging his hand and forestalling any further movements. "First, you need to answer my previous question, Doc." Pausing until he knew he had Spencer's full attention, he stared into those expressive eyes as he asked, "Why are you so hesitant to do something as simple as shooting a gun with me? Hell, Spence, we've done things together that are illegal in several states...why would practicing your aim with me bother you so much?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: We're excited to announce our Round 3 of our Fanfic Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The __**Dealer's Choice August Challenge**__ is a great way to stretch your writing muscles! Please see the forum for further details. We'd love to have you! And please visit the forum to read our latest interview with the simply amazing **Mingsmommy**__! And, please remember our fellow author,__** Angel N Darkness**__, who was in a serious car accident on Sunday. Visit the discussion thread to leave your best wishes. Updates on her condition will be posted there as we receive them. We've also added four new discussion threads, __**"Let's Play, "Name**__**Your Beta""**__ for those of you that want to publicly recognize and recommend your beta and __**"Chit Chat with the Authors"**__ for those that have questions related to writing and Criminal Minds fanfiction, **"The Art of the Well Written Sex Scene"** for those of us that struggle with those intimate moments in our stories and **"Let's Take a Good Thing and Make it Better"** to gather suggestions on how to make this forum even bigger and brighter. Please drop by and check it out._

**Armed & Dangerous**

**Chapter Three**

For a minute, Spencer's eyes flashed like a doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. His thoughts, normally ordered and easily contained, ran rampant for those few milli-seconds it took for his synapses to suddenly connect and create coherent words. "It's nothing, Dave," he shook his head, dropping his gaze as he attempted to step away from the elder man.

"When has that answer ever worked on me, Doc?" Dave asked quietly, tightening his grip on Spencer's wrist as he tugged the younger man around to face him, unwilling to allow an escape now that his target was in sight. "We've had this discussion before. You know you can tell me anything. No fear. No repercussions," he reminded him gently, well aware how hard it was for the soul in front of him to divulge those well-kept and buried secrets. But, hell, this was him. The man that loved Spence more than he had three previous wives combined. That had to count for something, didn't it?

"I know that, Dave," Spencer said quickly, lifting worried eyes to Dave's face. Seeing the determined set in Dave's clenched jaw, Spence mentally winced, not wanting to have a stupid argument about his foolish insecurity today. But, his lover was nothing if not a persistent pain in the ass when he wanted answers and Reid could tell by the shine of Rossi's honest eyes that he was determined to have full disclosure of whatever problem, real or imagined, there might be. Finally, Spence muttered, "I just...you'll think I'm being stupid."

"Over the last year, I've accused you of being a lot of things, Doc," Dave said with a slow smile, his thumb rubbing soft circles against Spencer's thin arm. "Stupid has never been one of them, has it?"

"Well...no," Reid admitted uncomfortably, blushing under the scrutiny of Dave's penetrating eyes. "It's just silly, Dave. Can't we just drop it?" Spence grumbled, absently kicking one sneaker against the weathered deck planks.

"No," Dave replied flatly as he carefully watched the younger man's agitation grow.

"Why not?" Spence groaned, glaring up at his lover with a frown.

"Because, obviously it bothers you...whatever it is. And you know I'm not a guy that likes to let things fester. So, spit it out, Reid," Dave demanded, his tone hardening with each passing word.

Oh, he knew that tone...that timber that warned Rossi was reaching the end of his patience. From experience, he was also aware that the next phase of Dave's wrath would be shouting. Loud shouting. And then cursing. And honestly, he didn't have that kind of energy today to attempt deflection or distraction. Especially when he knew that, in the end, he was still gonna be forced onto that dratted firing lane anyway.

"I don't want you to see how weak I am," Spencer blurted in a faint voice.

"Huh?" Rossi grunted, taken off guard by Spence's confession, the words jumbling around him in confusion. Weak? How could anyone, let alone him, think that the brilliant mind standing before him was weak? Had this feeling of inadequacy stemmed from the good-natured teasing he'd endured at Derek Morgan's hands? From the well meaning guidance Prentiss and JJ had tried to offer him? From Hotch's direct order that the man before him needed to practice more? Or even from him..from Dave himself? Where the hell had this come from?

"You heard me," Reid mumbled, turning to stare out over the wooded property behind the house, his acute vision blurring for a moment as he stared at the hazy line of pine trees. "Don't make me say it again, Dave."

Dropping Spencer's arm, Dave shook his head dumbly. "On what planet in which universe did you ever come up with that shit, Spencer? You're one of the single strongest men that I know," Dave rumbled behind him.

"Yeah, right," Spencer snorted in disgust, his shoulders hunching as he tugged his jacket a bit tighter. "I'm so competent that it takes an entire team to help me qualify on my weapon every year."

"We all have different strengths and weaknesses, Spencer. It's what makes us a good team. We complement each other," Dave replied, frowning as he realized that the man he loved actually believed the nonsense flowing from his lips.

"God, Dave," Spencer muttered indignantly, his spine stiffening as he felt his chest tighten, "Now you're spouting platitudes? Do us both a favor and save it," he ordered, lifting his eyes as a bird cawed overhead.

"It's not a fucking platitude, damn it. It's the truth and you know it. Your mind works faster than anything I've ever seen. In the time it takes me to gather one coherent thought, you've had three. Your brains works faster than anyone's on the team. That's your strength. I can't do that, but I'll be damned if I think it makes me weak."

"People look at you, Dave, and nobody wonders if you're gonna come out of an apprehension alive. But, me? Me, they feel the need to protect," Spencer muttered, staring down at his scoffed shoes.

"Because you're invaluable, Doc. Your skills can't be replaced. Of course we're gonna do everything we can to ensure your safety," Rossi replied reasonably, gently turning the younger man to face him. "You are not weak. Your mind is your most lethal weapon, Spencer. But that doesn't mean that a gun won't save your life, too. I just want you to be able to wield both with equal accuracy."

"It's never going to happen," Reid sighed as Dave rested his hands on either side of his body against the wooden railing.

"Defeatist talk," Rossi snapped impatiently, pressing his foot against Spencer's. "And complete bullshit," he added, his eyes boring into Spencer's. "Do you trust me?"

Rolling his eyes at the question, Spence stared back at Dave, his heart literally swelling as he confided, "You know I do."

Leaning forward to speak against Spencer's ear, Dave demanded, "Then trust me enough to believe that I can help you."

Shivering as Dave's hot breath gusted against his neck, Spencer turned his head to brush his lips against Rossi's whiskered cheek. "I trust you with my life."

"I'd rather you trust me with your heart," Dave countered easily, smiling slightly as he felt Spencer's stiff body relax slightly against him "Trust me enough that you don't doubt my motivations. That you don't feel like you have to hide your feelings from me. I thought we were past that."

"We are," Spencer insisted, covering the hand resting beside his hip on the railing with his. "I just hate feeling inferior and sometimes...your persona...it..."

"It's a persona, Spencer," Dave said softly. "It's other people's perceptions of who I am. I've SHOWN you the genuine me. You KNOW who I am. Stop doubting me. And above all, stop doubting YOU."

And in that moment, with the glowing sun filling the sky behind them and the faint sounds of birds chirping in the distance, Spencer Reid felt a freedom that he had never experienced before. For the first time ever, he knew that he could allow himself to release those feeling of inadequacies and to rely on this man in front of him to catch him if he fell, proverbially or in reality. "Okay," Reid swallowed, moving to cover Dave's lips with his, pouring his unspoken apology into his kiss.

Moaning softly as Spencer's tongue gently asked entrance into his mouth, Dave parted his lips. He could taste the younger man's regret. "I love you and all your insecurities, Doc," he whispered against Reid's mouth, relief and something that could only be described as elation flooding through him as he deepened the connection.

Finally breaking the kiss, Spence leaned his forehead against Dave's. "I'm glad," he commented gratefully. "And I love you, too." Clearing his throat as he looped his arms around Dave's waist, he asked, "Now, tell me about this grand plan of yours to make me into an expert marksman."

A slow wicked smile playing against Dave's lips as his eyes twinkled, he drawled, wriggling his eyebrows, "Weeeelllll...have you ever heard of strip shooting, Doc?"

And eyes widening, Spencer knew David Rossi was prepared to teach him a whole new meaning of the phrase "Armed and Dangerous". Something told him that this would be a lesson he'd never forget.

_**finis**_


End file.
